A conventional panel assembly sued in decoration uses a cover panel fixed to the base directly and the cover panel is difficult to be removed from the base for replacement conveniently. When the users want to change or replace the patterns on the cover panel, both of the cover panel and the base are need to be replaced and this is a time consuming task and significant material will be discarded. Furthermore, the removal of the cover panel and the base may damage the structure next to the working site.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,393, 4,114,247, 4,913,576 and 5,623,800 disclose some of the panel assemblies which are classified in the international catalog E04F19/06. However, the cited references cannot provide solutions for quickly replacement of the decoration panels, storage panels, and display panels.
Applicant filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/144,899 and the Examiner cited U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,349 to reject the application. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,349 discloses a panel assembly which cannot be directly fixed to the wall and has to be connected to special-designed racks so that the panels can be arranged upright. Nevertheless, when assembling the racks and the panels, the panels cannot be quickly disengaged from the racks. Besides, the panels have multiple holes whose positions are fixed so that when the panels have to be shifted or connected to different ways, the holes of the panels that to be connected cannot be in alignment with each other. Therefore, the inherent problems are not solved.
The present invention intends to provide a panel assembly for decoration and there are gaps between panels for installation of accessories so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional panel assemblies.